


Very Thought Of You, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-12
Updated: 2003-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Very Thought Of You, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  


**The Very Thought Of You**

**by:** pung

**Character(s):** Leo, Jordan  
**Pairing(s):** Leo/Jordan  
**Category(s):** Romance, Post-Episode  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer(s):** All characters but Hannah are the creation of Aaron Sorkin. Yadda-yadda-yadda.  
**Summary:** Takes place the night of and the following morning after Abbey's Birthday Bash.  


10:45pm

 

She couldn't say she had not been warned.

Leo had asked her to join him at the First Lady's birthday party, which would be their first public appearance together. He had warned her when he had called to invite her and again in the car.

"I likely to be popping in and out of the ballroom." He had said. "There's some stuff on the hopper that I'll have to deal with. But there'll be some people you know there-I'll see to it that you won't be..."

"A Wallflower?"

He had smiled. "You know Congresswoman Wyatt, right? She'll be there."

"Won't that make Toby uncomfortable?"

"Apparently... they're seeing a bit of each other these days. And Andi's never been one to miss a party."

"The A.M.A. is going to hand down a decision about Dr. Bartlet tomorrow?"

"All the more reason to keep the First Lady's spirits up. Anyway, I promise you at least two dances...and I'll play footsie with you at the dinner table."

The Ballroom had taken her breath away. The First Lady had greeted her warmly, the President with obvious delight. "Well!" he had said, taking her hand in both of his,"It's about damned time we saw you on a social occasion. Leo's been keeping you to himself too much."

"Well, you've been keeping Leo pretty much to *your*self, Mr. President, so I think we can call it a draw." She had been agast when that came flying out of her mouth, but the President just laughed.

"Yes, well...I do notice he doesn't come in on Sundays as much, which is good. I was beginning to think he was Hamlet's father. or Abe Lincoln's ghost."

Leo had been true to his word, but their footsie play was interrupted repeatedly as Leo was called away from the dinner table more than once. She ended up listening to a boring lecture on hog futures from some Senator who had know Abbey in college.

Andi Wyatt appeared to be in the same boat. Toby had whispered something in her ear that had made her smile, and then disappeared with Lord Marbury for a conference. "Our boys never get to enjoy the party." she had said to Jordan, "They're the Mister Fixit's of this administration."

It was obvious that Leo had said something to the senior staff, because Sam and Josh had asked her and Andi to danced, and made sure they were not alone for long. Finallly, Toby had returned and wisked Andi onto the dance floor and Jordan stood in the crowded ballroom, listening to the music and searching the crowd for some sign of Leo.

"Ah!" a voice behind her boomed, "Gerald is certifiable!" She turned and looked into the languid eyes of Lord John Malbury.

"Excure me, Sir?" Jordan said.

"The man must be insane to leave such a lovely woman alone on such a night. No matter...I've come to remedy the situation." Without a by-your-leave, he put a strong arm around her waist and propelled her onto the dance floor.

He held her close to him as they danced to the music. "Miss Kendall...may I call you Jordan?"

"Certainly, Your Lordship." she said, taken aback by his strong grip.

"Call me John. When I'm dancing with a woman, we drop all formalities." His direct gaze was disconcerting. " I welcome this opportunity to say that I was heartened to know that Gerald was so well represented in the recent...shall we say...unpleasantness?"

"Thank you, S...John."

"And I was heartened even more to see that he has sought out your company on a more ...personal level. I was beginning to think he was a lost cause. Of course, your loveliness would have raised a dead man."

She did not know how to respond. He put his cheek against hers, and they moved across the floor. She had seen pictures of him before, and he had never seemed particularly attractive. She had discounted the stories of his charm and magnetism...until now. It was as if-to him-nothing and no one existed in the world except the two of them, and the music that moved them.

"The British Embassy Ball is scheduled for late April." he whispered in her ear, "I hope that I will have another opportunity to dance with you then."

"Leo hasn't said anything about it." she replied.

"More fool, Him." Marbury said, his voice now low and sultry. "I'm sure his ancient brain has simply forgotten it." He looked at her, his face close to hers. "I could arrange a simple problem to keep him busy that night-a trade embargo, perhaps. Then you and I could dance the night away."

The song ended, and she expected him to release her, but instead he stood there, holding her in his arms. The orchestra began to play an introduction, and the vocalist stepped up to the mircophone.

" _The very thought of you, and I forget to do  
the little ordinary things that everyone ought to do..."_

Marbury put his cheek against hers and began to move her across the floor again. Jordan closed her eyes, and moved with him.

_"I'm living in a kind of daydream, I'm happy as a king  
and foolish though it may seem, to me that's everything..."_

A hand tapped Malbury's shoulder, and Jordan opened her eyes to see Leo standing there, looking almost petulant. Marbury turned toward him, still moving to the music.

"Gerald!" he said, "Can I help you?"

"I was hoping to cut in on you, Your Lordship."

"Ah...well...I was simply keeping Ms. Kendall out of the reach of the wolves that seem to populate any large gathering."

"Yes, there seem to be plenty of those around." Leo said standing there. Marbury showed no sign of relinguishing his dance partner. "In different circumstances, Sir-I might be tempted to say 'I hear your Mother calling you' ."

"Ah...well, as tempting as it might be, I won't risk an international incident." He stepped away. Taking Jordan's hand in both of his, he bent and kissed it, but his eyes never left her face. "Ms. Kendall...Jordan. Thank you again for the pleasure of your company. I look forward to seeing you next month at the Embassy." Marbury reached out and putting his arm behind Leo's shoulder, he pulled him forward into Jordan's arms. "Try not to step on her feet, Gerald.", he said before sauntering away.

Jordan could not help but laugh. Leo looked somewhat crossly at her and began to dance her into the crowd.

"Oh, Leo...don't be pissy." she cajoled.

"I am not being pissy."

"Yes, you are. You've practically grown horns."

"The man has that affect on me."

"That man affects eveyone."

"So it would appear from the look on your face when you were dancing with him."

She looked at his face. "You ARE jealous! Oh, how lovely."

"Really."

"Yes...maybe that is his role in life...to make men jealous so that they won't neglect their ladies."

"Shut up and fox trot..." he growled in her ear. She laughed and complied.

_"I'm living in a kind of daydream, I'm happy as a king..."_

Over Leo's shoulder, she watched the other dancers as they moved across the floor. She could see Andi and Toby, talking to each other as they danced. The President and the First Lady, cheek to cheek with their eyes closed, Josh and Amy...

"I'm sorry about tonight." Leo said suddenly, "There was a lot going on and I had to concentrate."

"Is it all resolved now?"

"Pretty much."

"Then concentrate on me."

He looked at her in that frank way he had-the look that made her knees week. "I thought I was."

"Not nearly enough."

He pulled her even closer, and pressed her right hand against his chest. She could feel his heart beating against her palm.

_"The mere idea of you...the longing here for you  
you'll never know how slow the minutes go 'til I'm near to you..."_

"How long do we have to stay here?"

"Tired?"

"No."

He chuckled. "I need to hang until the President leaves." he said. He looked out on the dance floor, and she followed his gaze. Jed and Abby looked as if - to them - they were alone on the dance floor. "From the look of things, that shouldn't be too long."

"So we wait."

"So we do."

"Make it up to me?"

"How."

"Tell me what you're going to do to me when you take me home."

He pulled away and looked at her with surprise. She blushed at her boldness and lowered her eyes for a moment. When she looked back up, he was grinning at her. Then he pulled her close again, with his mouth close to her ear. He began to speak. She closed her eyes again.

_"I see your face in every flower, your eyes in stars above-  
it's just the thought of you, the very thought of you...My Love."_

She heard, rather than felt the tap on Leo's shoulder, and they both looked around to see the President standing there, hand in hand with the First Lady.

"Forgive the interruption, you two."

"Can I help you, Sir.?" Leo said, with a slight edge in his voice.

"I couldn't help noticing you were whispering to this lovely lady...not revealing state secrets, are you?"

"No, Sir - just telling her what a nudge my Boss can be."

"Well, if you WERE revealing state secrets...she seemed to LIKE them..."

"Sir, I ask again-can I help you?"

"Abbey and I are taking off." Jordan saw the First Lady approach and take her husband's arm.

"Well, then- Good Night, Mr. President, and Happy Birthday, Abbey."

The President regarded Leo and Jordan with a faint smile. "Would you two like to join us in the Residence for coffee, or..."

"No!" Abbey and Jordan said together.

Leo smiled. "Guess not." he said.

"Well, in that case - if the girls are tired, perhaps you might like to join me in a game of chess? I could have the secret service drive Jordan home, it's no trouble."

"Sir, would you agree that, although Abbey is the First Lady, that this is an informal gathering?

"Just family and friends here." Jed agreed.

"And aren't you often saying that in informal gatherings, you like it when your friends treat you less formally?"

"Absolutely."

"Sir?"

"Leo?"

"Get lost, will Ya'?" Leo turned Jordan away from the President, and danced her into the crowd, his mouth once again glued to her ear.

 

11:08pm

 

One of the perks about dating the Chief of Staff is that you never had to wait for your ride. As they walked hand in hand thru the south doors, Leo's driver pulled up in the towncar that was never short of spotless. The doorman opened the back door before the car was completely stopped, and Leo put his hand on her lower back to guide her into the car. Her head was still spinning from the things he had said.

He was not a profane man, there was nothing coarse in what he said to her on the dance floor. But he had certianly made his intentions clear. They settled into the back seat, and she turned to face him.

"Well?" she whispered.

"Well...what?". he said softly back.

"You can start anytime, now."

He looked at her, and at the back of his driver. "Well, Artie can see us thru the rear-view mirror." he whispered.

"Only from the waist up." she whispered back. "I seem to remember hearing something about your right hand..." She took his hand in hers and placed it on her calf. He grinned at her, and then glanced at the driver again. "He's secret service," she said softly, "He won't say a word, not even if he's tortured..." She moved his hand up higher on her leg.

"Talk about torture..." he whispered.

"Shut up and deliver the goods."

If Artie were the type to glance in the mirror at the occupants in the back seat, he would see nothing more than two people facing one another. Occasionally one would smile or speak softly and then the other. Below his field of vision was a different story.

Jordan extended her leg to give Leo better access. His hand slowly slipped up and found the top of her stocking, and the garter belt that held it. "Hmmm..." he said.

"It's the one you said you liked...with the little rosebuds."

"Oh, yes, I love those little rosebuds..." He continued his travels, slipping up higher expecting to encounter a silken barrior. Instead, his fingers touched skin, and soft curls. He looked up at her. "You're not...?"

"No, I'm not...you said you wanted me to surprise you one night." She smiled wickedly and whispered, "Sur-PRISE!"

"But at the White House? You danced with the President, for God's sake...sans panties."

"Well, he didn't seem to mind."

Leo grinned again. He slipped his hand between her legs, and she opened to him. Her own hand slipped over the front of his trousers, and began to stroke him through the fabric. She reach up with the other, and her fingers traced his ear. Leo shifted on the seat, opening himself to her touch. He took in a breath, and closed his eyes for a moment. He stroked her, deeper now, and she rewarded him with a sigh of her own. His other hand found her breast, and cupped it. Her nipples were already hard.

"Kiss me, Leo...please"

"In front of Artie?"

"In front of Artie, in front of God and everybody...please."

As unseemly at it felt to him, he could not resist her mouth. Leaning in, he began to softly carress her lips with his, his tongue probing familiar territory while his hands continued their homage to her. Her perfume filled his nose, and all sense of propriety was lost. His mouth moved form her lips to her neck, then he traced the line of her jaw with his tongue before finding her mouth again. Her hand on the back of his neck pulled him closer, deeper into her mouth. He dis-entangled his hands for a moment, long enough to pull her legs toward him and lift her into his lap. She settled there, wiggling on his hard-on as she offered her mouth again. His hand carressed her face and then his index finger drew a path that left fire in it's wake. From her ear, down her neck to her collarbone, and further south-following the curve of her breast. Thumb and forefinger closed around her nipple, and she whimpered into his mouth.

"Almost there, Mr. McGarry."

Artie's voice broke them out of their reverie, and Leo puched her off his lap quickly, "Thanks. Artie," he said in a matter of fact voice. Jordan watched amused as he straightened his tie and smoothed down his hair.

"You're acting like you just got caught by my father."

"Yeah, well-I don't normally neck in the back of a government vehicle. You Vixen."

"Me?"

"Leading me down the path to perdition..."

"Excuse me, Mr. McGarry-but out on the dance floor I remember you giving me directions."

The towncar made the turn onto her cul-de-sac and parked in front of her house. Leo didn't wait for Artie to get out and open the door. He got out, and helped Jordan out. Artie popped the trunk and got out Leo's garment bag.

"5 o'clock, Mr. McGarry?" he said, handing off the bag.

"Fine, Artie-see you then."

"Good Night then, Sir." He nodded at Jordan. "Miss Kendall..."

"Thank you, Artie, Good Night!" she said over her shoulder, as Leo had turned and was propelling her up the stairs to her door. She giggled as he stood there impatiently as she searched her bag for her key.

"Women and their purses..." he growled in her ear, and his hand wandered over her bottom. "They will be the death of me yet."

"Hold on there, Pally-boy. Here it is." She opened the door and flicking on the foyer light, she walked to the desk and laid down her purse with trembling hands. As she took off her wrap, the foyer lights went out again. She turned and looked at him.

He stood in the shadows by the door, his hand still on the light switch. She could not make out his features, and she was suddenly weak in the knees again. She had coaxed him into this-teased him mercilessly through the evening, and now she was about to see the result of her plan. He began to walk toward her, shucking his jacket as he approached. Even before he reached her, his arms found her and pulled her close to him.

It was as if there was some long pent up emotion inside of him that was suddenly let loose. His hands were everywhere at once, and his mouth on hers was voracious. He reached up and found the zipper of her dress, and moments later it lay puddled on the floor. She pulled his supenders off his shoulders and pulled on his tie until it came undone. As she was working on his top shirt stud, he was trying to pull the straps of her slip off her shoulders. In his haste, the fabric tore away, and then, it too was at her feet. He pulled back and looked at her, now wearing only a garter-belt, stockings, and heels. He smiled as his eyes traveled over her body. All patience was finished for Jordan, and she ripped open his tux shirt, sending the studs flying. He pressed her against the wall by the stairs, his knee prying her legs apart. Bending over, his mouth found her breast, and he suckled her. As lush as that felt to her, Jordan wanted to feel his skin against her own, and she pulled at his shirt until he released her long enough to wrench it off. She opened his trousers and pushed them down, finding him hard and ready.

But Leo was not ready to take her. He grasped her hands and raised them to the stair rail above her, and she took hold of them. His hands began to know her, his palms and fingers seeking out every inch of her. Finally, one hand slipped down to cup her mound, and his fingers found her core, and began to play with her while he found her mouth with his.

She wanted to let go of the railings - to clasp him to her - but this had been what he had breathed in her ear on the dance floor. She stayed as she was, letting him continue. He began to lick her body, starting at her neck, down to explore her breasts and then her belly. Finally on his knees before her, he took one stockinged leg and slipping it over his shoulder. His tongue began the work his fingers had started, and his fingers moved back and began to stroke her opening.

She arched her back and groaned. His fingers moved inside her gently at first. As her passion grew, his tongue and fingers became more unremitting, and she felt herself drawing close to orgasm. She wanted him inside of her when she reached her peak, and she finally brought her hands down. "Please...no more.", she whispered. " I want you ..." He took no heed of her, instead he continued his machinations with more fervor. Instead of pushing him away, she found herself pulling him closer to her and in moments she was crying out in the darkened foyer.

He stood up finally, holding her to him. He smoothed her hair back silently as he watched her face relaxing in completion. He put her arms around his neck and lifted her. Turning, he layed her down on the carpeted landing and looked at her body trembling. A smile played across his face and he covered her with his body. His hands began to play again, and this time she was invited to join in. She explored his body to her hearts content, stroking all the places she had found to be most responsive, and reveling in the affect it had on him-and on herself. Her passion rose again quickly, and she pushed him back onto his knees on the step below the landing. She explored his chest with her tongue and clutching his buttocks, reached down to take him in her mouth.

She teased him as he had teased her. His hands left her hair, and reached under her arms to stroke her nipples. She took his balls in one hand and caressed them as she continued to suck. His breathing grew labored, and he finally pulled away and pressed her back down on the landing. He grasped her breasts in his hands and reached down to kiss her belly. He began to move lower, but she pulled at his shoulders, finally as impatient as he said he would make her.

"No...no more waiting...Leo.", she said heavily. He reached out and put his arm about her waist, pulling her down toward where he knelt on the stairs. Finally, finally he entered her-thrusting deep and hard. Her legs came up and around his back, and she clasped him there as he pumped, his face looming above her. She could not get close enough and she grasped his buttocks again, pulling him in with every thrust, until she came again, and him with her.

She lay under him, holding him tightly as they breathed in incision. He was spent but still inside her, and he lay there, his face buried in her hair. Neither knew how long they lay there until a strange sound caught their attention. They both looked back to the foyer and saw that the sound was Cleo, batting one of Leo's shirt studs around the marble floor.

They began to laugh hysterically at the sight, but Cleo took no notice of them. Finally, Leo looked at Jordan.

"Do you suppose she was watching?"

"Her? Even if she was, it's obvious that your shirt studs are more interesting."

He laughed again and looked at her with affection. "That was..."

"Yes, it sure was."

The hallway clock began to chime midnight. "The witching hour." he said.

"More like the be-witching hour." she whispered. "So much for chapter one."

"Chapter one?"

"Well, we were dancing for quite some time, Leo. You had a lot to say. And I mean to hold you to it."

"Artie's going to be here in 5 hours."

"And you will drag your sorry sleepless butt to work. But you're mine tonight."

He smiled down at her. "Well, you'll have to refresh my memory...what did I say came next?"

"I believe you said something about the bathtub."

"O.K., then." He helped her up, and putting his arm around her, they began to climb the stairs. "I'm gonna look like crap tomorrow, thanks to you."

"You're welcome, Dear."

"What if the staff notices? What will I say?"

"Tell 'em you had a hard night."

 

The Morning After - 4:38am

 

He was on his hands and knees in the foyer again.

"How many?" he asked.

"Four."

"Only four?"

"Four is a very reasonable expectation, all things concidered."

"So...two more."

"Wasn't it three? Seven in all?"

"No, six."

"If you say so. They ARE your shirt studs." She came walking out of the kitchen with two large mugs filled with coffee.

"Oh, Bless you." he said, reaching for the mug she offered.

"Get off the floor, Leo, you'll ruin your suit. I'll look later."

He sat on the stairs and sipped his coffee. "You don't suppose...she ate them?"

"No...that's unlikely." She sat next to him on the stairs. "But if she did..."

"If she did?"

She smiled into her cup. "This to, shall pass."

"That's a lousy joke."

"It's all I have to offer after last night...and this morning."

He smiled. "Did you mean what you said last night?"

"I said a lot last night."

"I know...I mean about Lord Malbury. Do you really think that it was his...attentions to you that sparked this...night of passion?"

"All I can say is-if it WAS his "attentions" that sparked this night of passion-I should buy him some cuban cigars."

"And I should buy him a sports car!" He smiled and put his arm around her. "I haven't stayed up all night in years, and that's when I was drinking."

"Sorry?"

"Lord, no." he whispered, "You were intoxicating." She smiled up at him and he kissed her quickly, and checked his watch.

"You have time..." she whispered, and kissed him back. She tried to pull him down on the landing, but he sought to dis-entangle himself.

"Time...maybe..." he said between kisses, "energy? That's another story..." He kissed her smartly, one last time and got up from the stairs. She sat there smiling at him over her coffee cup. She raised her knee and her silk robe fell away, revealing her legs. He shook his head at her. "Uh-uh, no way...I'm meeting with congressmen this morning."

She leaned back, and the robe fell further open. "Tell 'em to get their own girls..."

"Can't...this wait until tonight? Give me a chance to recover."

"If not now, you can have the next two days to recover. New York, remember?"

He winced. "Sorry. You won't be back until Friday night?"

"Last chance, Big Guy..." she whispered, and her robe came completely undone and fell back onto the landing. And so did Leo.

4:51am

"Wait..."

"No, Leo! Don't stop..."

"My beeper...it just went off."

"Mine's ABOUT to go off!"

"What..if...it's a...nuclear war?"

"Then we go out with silly smiles on our faces...don't stop..."

5:36am

He had finally re-trieved his beeper, and the display had said simply "potus". As soon as he had gotten in the back of the towncar, he called the private number at the residence.

"About time you called! Come have breakfast!" The President had said, "Jackson's making belgium waffles."

"Thank you, Sir." Leo had replied, "I should be there by 6."

"Unless...you've HAD breakfast...."

"I'll see you in a few minutes, Sir." Leo said, and clicked off without further comment. Great. The President was going on a fact-finding mission. Well, let him try, thougth Leo.

The President was already seated on the balcony, enjoying the brisk spring air while reading the Washington papers, and looking like ten miles of bad road.

"Good Morning, Sir.", Leo said as he sat down at the table. He nodded at the waiter who offered coffee.

"How is it that less than twelve hours after the party it's all down here in black and white? With pictures?"

"You have an excellent press secretary." Leo replied as he drank his coffee. "The press gets the packet on the guest list, and what the First Lady's wearing, the menu, the entertainment, and they get a photo pool to chose from."

"Burning the midnight oil to write about a birthday party...My God, was Ron Urlich there? And Berryhill?"

"Yes to both."

"Good thing I didn't run into either one of them."

"That was Josh's job last night-to see to it that you didn't run into either one of them."

"Josh seemed pretty busy already...that Amy will give him a run for his money."

"She will." The waiters returned with the breakfast cart. The President put down his paper, and the two men served themselves, and began to eat.

"You've got a healthy appetite this morning." The President said.

"YOU have an excellent chef." was Leo's brief reply. His radar was up and working. "Before he left, I asked Sam to work up a statement for the First Lady."

"The license thing?"

"Yes."

"I don't think anyone can really know what a sacrifice that will be to her. Especially if we win the election. Five years before she can practice again..."

"It's over and done with. That's probably all that really matters to Abbey. And she can still write, and lecture."

"As MRS. Bartlett, not Dr. Bartlett."

"Anyway...there's probably a draft on my desk right now."

"Run it by Abbey, not by me. And any changes or additions-that's her decision."

"Absolutely."

The President sat back, and smiled slyly at Leo. "Jordan was looking especially lovely last night."

"I'll tell her you said so."

"Did she...get home alright?"

"Yes..." Leo said, testily.

"You saw to that...personally?"

"Not, Sir, I gave her a dollar and dropped her off at the bus stop."

The President was never good at taking hints. "You were a bit snippy with me last night."

"In an informal way."

"You're a bit snippy this morning as well-not enough sleep?" Jed peered across the table. "A little TIRED, are we?"

"A bit tired of THIS, I'll tell you that much. And begging your pardon, Sir, but you don't exactly look like Vic Tanney yourself this morning."

"Leo..."

"Sir, let me cut to the chase. Ever since the hearings, you have shown a...how shall I put this...purulent interest in my relationship with Ms. Kendall. I think you know me well enough to know that I don't..."

"Kiss and tell?"

"Think of it, Sir-what if *I* came to you and said,' So, Mr. President, how did the night end for YOU two?' "

"I'd say that the is absolutely NO chance that Abbey's going to leave me for you."

"Well...let us change the subject, shall we?"

"If you insist..." President said, picking up his fork. "I will say this about your Ms. Kendall."

"If you must..."

"She's one hell of a dancer."

Call it fatique. Call it tension. Or just call it fate. When the President said that, Leo flashed on Jordan, dancing with the most powerful man in the world-sans panties, and he lost it. He began to snicker. He began to laugh. And finally to howl. He couldn't stop himself, and it seemed like he would never stop laughing-all the while the President regarded him across the table, completely in the dark.

It took several minutes, but eventually Leo did get control of himself. He finished up briefing the President on the various assignments that were completed the night before, and they talked about the day ahead. Finally, he rose to leave.

"Thank You for breakfast, Mr. President. I'll have Sam send the First Lady's statement to her office."

"That will be fine. I'll be in the Oval Office around 7:30."

"I'll see you then." Leo said as he picked up his briefcase.

"On last thing, Leo."

"Sir?"

"Your fly is open."

Leo quickly glanced down, and the President snickered.

"Made ya look...." he said grinning.

 

6:25am

 

He pushed open the door to the West Wing, and made his way toward the offices. He stopped at Sam's door. Glancing in, he saw Sam hard at work on his lap-top.

"That thing last night..." he said.

"Which thing? The statement thing or the Senator thing?"

"The Senator thing."

"Three rounds." Sam said smugly, " I took the Senator in three rounds."

"What did you have to give him?"

"Credit...and a little fawning."

"Fawning can work." Leo turned to move on and a moment later he found Sam at his heel.

"I'm re-working the language in the First Lady's statement." he said briskly.

"Uh-huh." Leo replied, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"I'd like to run it by you."

"Yeah, well-I haven't read the first one yet."

"I'd run it past Toby but he hasn't come in yet."

"Bring it to the staff meeting." Leo replied. "And go away" he thought to himself.

"Toby's always in by now." Sam continued.

"Shall I call out the National Guard?"

"I'm just saying...."

"What is it with you this morning?" Leo said, stopping suddenly enough that Sam bearly missed plowing into him. "You're usually not this...I don't know...FRISKY at 6:30 in the morning."

"I don't know." Sam said and suddenly smiled brightly. "I had a GREAT night's sleep. Best I've had in months. My brain shut off, and I just drifted off..." He looked at Leo's face. "...And you don't really care about any of this do you?"

"Great powers of observation, Sam."

"So what do you think?" he asked, as Leo began to walk again.

"What do I think about WHAT?"

"Should I call Toby?"

Leo looked over Sam's shoulder. "There he is." He said. "Go bother him for a while, will you? Toby!" he called. "My office in five minutes." He couldn't help but notice the hapless look on Toby's face as Sam advanced on him, and he ducked into Margaret's outer office. She gave him his messages, and told him the Josh was waiting for him inside.

He was. Fast asleep in the chair opposite Leo's desk. Leo closed the door loudly, but Josh didn't move. He kicked the chair as he walked by to his desk, and Josh sat up suddenly, blinking.

"Sorry." he said, rubbing his eyes. "Late night."

"What did you need?"

"Nothing, really. I came in to hide from Sam. He's really...happy this morning."

"Let's shoot him."

"Can we?" Josh said, smiling weakly, "That would be GREAT. I mean what's the use of working for the most powerful man in the world if you can't execute somebody who..."

"Go hide somewhere else."

"O.K." Josh said, and pulled himself out of the chair. "He paused at the door. "How's the First Lady this morning?"

"I didn't see her, but the President indicated that...she's fine." Josh nodded and left. Leo tried to focus on his messages, but Margaret's handwriting seemed especially difficult to interpret this morning. There was a knock on the outer door. "Come." Leo sighed.

Toby stood in the doorway, and it was difficult to tell whether he was holding the door frame up, or the other way around. "You wanted me?" he said weakly.

"What happened to YOU?"

"I didn't sleep last night. And The Ambassidor insisted I drink with him while we were discussing the thing. A Lot."

"I just wanted to remind you that the press release on the President's meeting..."

"I got it covered."

"O.K." Leo said, looking up. "Huddle with C.J. about the statement."

"I will." Toby said. "When she gets in."

"She's not in yet?"

"No."

Leo glanced at the clock. "Her first press briefing is in 20 minutes. Did anyone call her?"

"Kathy did. She got her voice mail."

"What about her cell?"

"Same thing."

"Wait...I saw her car parked in her space when I came in. Margaret!" She appeared at the door. "Call the garage attendant and see what time C.J. came in this morning." She turned back and got on the phone. "Maybe she's doing some research."

"She would have checked in with Kathy first, don't you think?"

Margaret appeared in the door again. "The attendant says her car's been here all night."

"Oh, Holy Hell." Leo got up. "Call the Secret Service Co-ordinator. Have them send somebody by C.J.'s place."

She turned and headed back for the phone. "Leo," Toby said, "So the press briefing is delayed a few minutes...what's the big deal?"

Leo turned back. "I'm not worried about the briefing, Toby. C.J. is NEVER late. Her car is still here from last night, and nobody can reach her."

Margaret appeared. "She just came in the South Entrance. In a limo."

"In a Limo?" Leo and Toby said together. They looked at each other and grinning, headed out into the hall.

It was ten minutes of seven. By the time they reached the outer hall, they could see C.J. striding down the hall, purposely avoiding eye contact with the growing number of staff members who were taken back by the sight of the Press Secretary sporting raccoon eyes and wearing a rumpled Versace gown.

"Good Morning, C.J." Toby said. "I have some bullet points about the Senate vote."

"Give me five minutes." she mumbled. Leo and Toby fell in behind her.

"C.J.," Leo said, "Do you have the stats for the HUD appropriations bill? We need to be clear in the statement."

"3 Minutes and a cup of coffee."

"If you are you planning to brief the press like that, I suggest that you lose the diamond studs." Toby said under his breath.

C. J. stopped and swirled about to face them. Their big grins died on their faces. "In my closet I have a very nice Halston suit which I will be changing into. I will comb my hair, I will fix my make-up. I will be ready for the bullet points and have the stats on the HUD appropriations, and this will NEVER be spoken of again. Now, SOMEBODY please get me a lousy cup of COFFEE." She turned again and marched off. Sam came around the corner as she reached her office door.

"C.J.! " he said brightly, "I've got the press release about the..."

"Shut up, Sambo!" she yelled as she slammed the office door.

He turned and looked at Leo and Toby. "Why is everyone mad at me this morning?"

"Oh..." said Toby, "maybe because you are doing your Pollyanna impression this morning?"

"Leo, what is Lord Marbury doing here this morning?" Sam asked.

"Lord Malbury?" Leo said puzzled, "As far as I know, he isn't."

"Well, I just saw his limo pull out past my window."

"That was C.J.'s limo."

"That was the British Embassy Limo, Leo. I saw the flags."

The three men stood silently, and turned to look at C.J.'s closed door.

"She's right," Toby finally said. "This will never be spoken of again."

"Not without an air-sick bag, anyway." Leo said. He shook his head and walked back toward his office. He went back to his messages, and saw a plain brown package on his desk. "Margaret, what is this?" he called.

She looked in. "That was just messengered over."

He turned it over. It was from Jordan's firm, addressed "personal". "Thank You." he said, and Margaret closed the door. He sliced open the package. Inside was a small stuffed kitten, one of those beanie babies. There was nothing un-usual about it, except that pushed thru it's ear lobes were two black onyx shirt studs. There was no note.

He sat back and looked at it, smiling. He did not know as yet exactly how to classify his relationship with Jordan, and he was a man who classified everything. There was affection, and passion, and great friendship. Was this what love is? He had only his love for Jenny to compare it to, and that love was stretched out over such a long road filled with shared pain, shared joy, and shared loss that he could not compare it to anything or anyone else.

He was a man at a crossroads. He had met Jordan there, and only time would tell if their roads would merge.

He pulled open a drawer and tucked the cat inside, and picked up the reins of his day.

**The Next Story in the Series:** "The Black SUV" 


End file.
